


Ayame

by ambudaff



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambudaff/pseuds/ambudaff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"Jadi," sahut Sasuke dengan tetap berwajah dingin, "apakah kau sudah siap? Atau kau mau menarik lagi taruhanmu?"</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Sasuke

**Author's Note:**

> "Jadi," sahut Sasuke dengan tetap berwajah dingin, "apakah kau sudah siap? Atau kau mau menarik lagi taruhanmu?"

"Jadi," sahut Sasuke dengan tetap berwajah dingin, "apakah kau sudah siap? Atau kau mau menarik lagi taruhanmu?"

"Tak akan pernah," sahut Sakura, berusaha memasang wajah keras tak peduli.

Senyum tipis membayang di wajah Sasuke. Percaya diri.

 **AYAME**

 **Bagian Satu**

 _Tokoh-tokoh dalam_   
_Naruto kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Nama Ayame diambil setelah diskusi kecil bersama_   
_  
**aicchan**   
_   
_berbulan lalu XD_   
_. Arigato gozaimasu, Ai!_

 _Semua yang berkaitan dengan leukemia Ambu ambil dari wikipedia dengan pengetahuan yang minim. Mohon bimbingannya! *lirik [at]_   
_**aranthiea** [at]_   
_  
**sylviolin**   
_   
_dan [at]_   
_  
**3rdOrion**   
_   
_*_

-o0o-

Sekitar duaratus anak kelas XII SMAN Konoha hari ini sedang menerima amplop penentuan lulus atau tidak UN mereka, plus nilai NEM-nya. Dibagikan di kelas masing-masing, tidak dikirim lewat pos, setelah anak-anak berjanji pada para _sensei_ bahwa setelahnya mereka tidak akan mengadakan konvoi kendaraan keliling Konoha atau mencoret-coret seragam dengan _pylox_ dan air selokan. Sebaliknya, tadi begitu masuk sekolah, di pintu gerbang sudah menanti dus besar tempat anak-anak menyetorkan seragam mereka yang diperkirakan tak akan dipakai lagi. Tentu saja dikurangi seragam yang akan dipakai nanti kalau MOS di universitas masing-masing—kalau keterima.

Oya, tentu saja ada beberapa anak yang sudah tahu akan ke mana melanjutkan sekolah. Jenius-jenius seperti Neji dan Shikamaru di kelas sebelah sudah punya tempat di jurusan favorit masing-masing di Universitas Konoha. Sai masuk FSRD di Institut Teknik Konoha. Dan di kelas ini, Sasuke sudah mendapat tempat di Teknik Sipil, Institut yang sama dengan Sai. Belum lagi Sakura sudah pasti masuk Fakultas Kedokteran, universitas yang sama dengan Neji dan Shikamaru.

Oke, jadi sekarang semua anak sudah masuk di kelas masing-masing. Kelas XII-IPA3 juga, menanti guru wali kelas mereka datang. Seperti biasa, Kakashi- _sensei_ _rada_ telat beberapa menit. Di kelas lain, sudah mulai terdengar riuh rendah, nampaknya sudah ada yang dibagi dan amplop mulai dibuka.

Kakashi- _sensei_ datang, masuk kelas dan pintu ditutup. Anak-anak mulai berdebar-debar.

Beberapa hari lalu, Ino, gadis berikat rambut buntut kuda, mengusulkan agar amplop jangan dulu dibuka kalau baru dibagikan beberapa orang. Tunggu sampai semua dapat amplop, baru dibuka berbarengan.

Anak-anak setuju. Apalagi, sebetulnya, tingkat kecerdasan anak-anak di XII-IPA3 ini di atas rata-rata, jadi diharapkan tak ada yang tidak lulus, atau punya NEM jelek.

Dan ... entah kenapa, tercetus ide taruhan itu.

Setidaknya anak-anak XII-IPA3—bahkan mungkin anak-anak se-SMAN Konoha—tahu kalau Sasuke dan Sakura adalah anak-anak pandai DAN saling bersaing. Keduanya saling bergantian menduduki ranking pertama, keduanya nyaris selalu mendapat nilai tertinggi pada setiap ulangan.

Hampir semua anak kelas XII-IPA3 tahu, sepertinya Sasuke itu naksir Sakura, dan sebaliknya, TAPI gengsi.

Entah siapa yang mulai mencetuskan ide taruhan. Mulainya dari ' _menurutmu, yang dapat NEM paling tinggi di kelas kita nanti, siapa hayo? Aku pilih Sakura!_ ' dan kemudian sekelas ramai 'menentukan' pilihan masing-masing. Dari yang serius sampai yang ' _Aku pilih Lee_!" Hihi.

Iseng, ada saja yang memancing-mancing. Memancing Sakura, memancing Sasuke. _Menurut kalian, siapa yang akan mendapat NEM tertinggi? Kalau kau yang dapat NEM tertinggi, kau akan minta Sakura berbuat apa, Sasuke? Dan sebaliknya, kalau kau yang dapat NEM tertinggi, kau akan minta Sasuke berbuat apa, Sakura?_

Mengejutkan.

" _Kalau NEM-ku lebih tinggi dari NEM-nya, aku ingin dia menciumku di depan teman-teman kelas ini—"_

Kelas hening.

Tapi Sakura tak mau kalah, dan menantang. Jadilah.

Jadilah hari ini, selain deg-degan akan hasil UN masing-masing, ada juga yang ditunggu. Walau Kakashi- _sensei_ tak tahu. Disangkanya seisi tegang menantikan NEM masing-masing saja.

"OK, sekarang sudah dapat semua, mari kita bukaaa—" Ino memberi komando bak ketua RT. Tak sabar, anak-anak ingin tahu hasil NEM mereka, namun tak sabar juga untuk mengetahui hasil yang dicapai oleh... Sakura dan Sasuke.

Kakashi- _sensei_ yang tak tahu menahu apa sebenarnya yang sedang ditunggu-tunggu oleh anak-anak, meneruskan acara dengan membacakan sedikit pengumuman—

"Oya, pemegang NEM tertinggi sekolah kita, ada di kelas kita lho—"

Seisi kelas berhenti merobek amplop pengumuman, menatap Kakashi-sensei, menunggu sebuah nama disebut.

"—dan bukan seorang, tapi dua orang, Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura—"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yaaa, ga jadi deh liat Sakura ciu—" Ups. Rock Lee menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan tangan. Tapi itu cukup untuk memicu kegaduhan seisi kelas.

"Berapa? Berapa NEM-mu?" Ino menoleh rekan sebangkunya, diacuhkannya amplopnya sendiri, dan setengah memaksa ingin melihat hasil Sakura.

"Iiih, bentar dong, aku juga belum baca—" Sakura menarik amplopnya dari tangan Ino. Dibukanya dengan hati-hati.

Tulisan 'TIDAK BERHASIL' dicoret spidol merah harusnya sudah cukup untuk membuat Sakura lega, tapi matanya meneruskan ke tulisan angka-angka di bawahnya.

"Selamat," suara pelan Sasuke membuat Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Kedua matanya bertemu dengan kedua mata hitam itu, tapi tak lama. Tergesa ia menunduk lagi, sebelum menerima uluran tangan Sasuke.

"Selamat juga ya," sahutnya tergesa.

"Mana, aku lihat nilainya—" seru Ino bersemangat, "Kata Kakashi- _sensei_ tadi, sama—" Ia merebut kertas nilai Sakura, sebelum merebut kertas kepunyaan Sasuke, dan membandingkannya.

"Iih—bener ih! Sama nilainya!" sahut Ino setengah berteriak setelah memindai cepat kedua nilai tadi.

"Mana? Mana? Lihat—" dan dalam sekejap meja Sakura sudah penuh dikerumuni anak-anak.

Kakashi- _sensei_ geleng-geleng kepala. Diketuk-ketuknya meja. "Hayo, hayo, sekarang sudah selesai membaca hasilnya? Sekarang, ini ada tata cara untuk mengikuti SNMPTN berikut bagaimana memperoleh formulir—"

Anak-anak bergegas kembali ke tempat duduk, menyimak dengan seksama.

Dari suatu sudut, sepasang mata hitam tak lepas memandangi rambut pink itu.

-o0o-

Sekolahan sudah mulai kosong, tinggal beberapa gelintir siswa di sudut-sudut tertentu. Sakura berjalan pulang bersama Ino sambil cekikikan membicarakan kelakuan kawan-kawan mereka. Di gerbang pintu, sudah ada yang menunggu.

"Sasuke?"

"Ino, bisakah aku pinjam Sakura sebentar?"

Melirik Sakura sejenak, Ino menyahut ceria, "Tentu!" sambil melepas gandengannya dari tangan Sakura, "Aku tunggu di pinggir jalan ya!" Ia berjalan cepat, melambaikan tangan sambil mengikik pelan.

Kaget, Sakura melihat kalau di depan pintu gerbang, mobil Sasuke sudah menunggu. Tidak seperti biasanya, mobil itu tidak dibawa sendiri oleh Sasuke, tapi dikemudikan kakaknya, Itachi.

"Ada apa?"

Sasuke tidak berbicara, tapi memberi isyarat agar mereka masuk ke kelas kosong terdekat. Sakura menurut.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu, kotak kecil berbalut beludru abu-abu nampaknya. Disorongkannya pada Sakura.

"Sasuke, apakah ini?"

Tapi ia tak menjawab, menunggu sampai Sakura mengulurkan tangan, menerima kotak kecil itu. Membukanya perlahan.

Ia tertegun.

Sebentuk cincin, lingkarannya putih, nampaknya platina. Batuannya tak begitu menonjol, berwarna pink, berbentuk helai-helai kelopak bunga. Sakura.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, menatapnya.

"Bukan permata asli," sahut Sasuke pelan, "—aku memilihnya hanya karena aku suka batuannya—"

"Indah sekali, Sasuke—"

"Kau suka?"

Sakura mengangguk.

Sasuke meraih kotak di tangan Sakura, mengambil cincin itu, dan memasangkannya di jari manis kiri Sakura.

Pas.

"Sasuke—"

"Oh. Iya. Jangan berprasangka apa-apa. Aku hanya—ini untuk perpisahan kita—"

"Tapi—kita kan tidak akan berpisah jauh-jauh, Sasuke? Oke, kau memang masuk ITK dan aku masuk UK, tapi kan jaraknya hanya terpisah sejauh menyeberang jalan saja?" **1)**

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Aku takut—kita tak akan pernah bertemu lagi—"

"Eh?"

"Aku juga ingin minta maaf." Pendek. Tapi matanya menatap lurus pada mata hijau di hadapannya.

"M-minta maaf? Untuk apa?" tanya Sakura, masih kebingungan.

"Untuk semuanya."

Sakura masih bingung.

Sasuke menghela napas. Pelan—tidak seperti biasanya—ia menelusuri pipi Sakura dengan telunjuknya, nyaris tak menyentuh. Hanya sekedar mengikuti profil.

Jantung Sakura nyaris tak bisa berdenyut. Tak seperti biasanya. Walau di alam bawah sadarnya ia mendambakan peristiwa seperti ini, tapi ini benar-benar tak terduga. "Sasuke—"

Jari Sasuke seolah menarik wajah Sakura mendekat pada wajahnya, dan bibir Sasuke perlahan menyentuh bibir Sakura. Lembut. Tak memaksa. Sukarela Sakura membiarkan bibir Sasuke melumat bibirnya.

Hangat merasuk ke seluruh pori-pori, ke seluruh tubuh. Tangan kanan Sasuke menarik pinggang Sakura lebih dekat. Kedua tangan Sakura tak terasa dikalungkan ke leher Sasuke, menariknya lebih rapat.

Hanya dalam hitungan menit sebenarnya, tapi serasa berabad-abad. Kedua bibir berpisah, tapi kedua wajah tak terpisah terlalu jauh. Tubuh keduanya juga masih tak berjarak.

"— _love you_ , Sakura—"

Mata hijau itu menatap langsung pada mata hitam tepat di hadapannya. Dalam beberapa detik, ia seolah tak bisa bergerak, tak bisa berkata-kata. Seolah terbius, sehingga tak bereaksi. Juga ketika bibir itu menyentuh bibirnya lagi, sedikit, ringan hanya mengecup.

Sasuke melepasnya, berjalan pelan keluar kelas. Tak menoleh lagi ke belakang.

Sakura mematung. Hanya mampu mengeluarkan bisikan, "— _love you too_ , Sasuke—"

Halus terdengar suara mesin mobil bergerak menjauh, baru menyadarkan Sakura. Ia bergegas keluar kelas, menuju pintu gerbang.

Mobil Sasuke sudah tak ada.

Tapi Ino masih menunggu di pinggir jalan. Tanpa suara, Sakura mendekat.

"Sakura! Kau diapakan oleh Sasuke? Dia pasti nembak kau ya? Ya? Ya! Kau tak melihat, aduuuh, aku baru sekali ini melihat Itachi- _nii_ jarak dekat, ternyata dia cakeeeeep! Sakura? Eh?"

Tanpa terduga, Sakura memeluk Ino erat-erat sambil melompat-lompat, "Inooooo! Nanti aku cerita di rumah, nanti! Ayo ke rumah duluuu!"

Serasa berabad Sakura dan Ino menunggu angkot, serasa angkotnya berjalan terlalu pelan, tapi akhirnya mereka tiba juga di rumah Sakura. Bergegas menuju kamar, Sakura menyimpang ke ruang tengah mengambil minuman dan snack.

Menutup pintu agar tak ada yang mendengar, Sakura menyimpan minuman dan snack di meja belajar. Ino sudah tak sabar lagi, "Jadi? Bagaimana? Benar dia nembak?"

Tanpa bicara, Sakura memamerkan jari manis tangan kirinya.

"SAKURAAAA! Aku iriiiii!" kali ini Ino yang memeluk Sakura erat-erat. "Lalu? Dia ngomong apa saja?"

Sakura—berniat menyimpan apa yang terjadi tadi hanya untuk dirinya saja—hanya tersenyum-senyum saja. "Ya—begitulah. Pokoknya dia memberikan cincin ini. Dia sendiri yang pasang. Dan pas! Ino, kau tahu kan, ukuran jari tangan beda-beda! Dan cincin ini langsung pas, berarti kami memang cocok—"

Percakapan selanjutnya berkisar tentang cincin dan batunya yang indah itu...

-o0o-

Hari sudah menjelang sore tatkala Ino baru ingat untuk segera pulang. Biasa, kalau sudah betah ngobrol, jarum jam pun terlewat.

"Aku pulang dulu, ya Sakura! Jangan lupa mengingatkan Sasuke untuk datang dalam Prom! Kaum lelaki biasanya cuek kalau soal Prom!—" Ino mengedipkan mata, disambut pukulan main-main Sakura di bahu Ino.

Tapi ia merasa ucapan Ino itu benar. Segera setelah sosok Ino menghilang di dalam angkot, Sakura kembali ke kamar, meraih ponselnya. Memencet nomer tertentu.

Tak diangkat.

Dipencetnya _redial_.

Ditunggunya sampai limabelas deringan.

Masih tak diangkat.

Sekali lagi, pikir Sakura, setelah itu mungkin lebih baik ditunggu sampai agak malam. Mungkin dia sedang mandi, atau bahkan sedang tidur?

Deringan ketujuh baru ponselnya diangkat.

Suara penerimanya laki-laki, tapi bukan suara Sasuke—

"Halo—"

Sakura kaget. Apakah ia salah memencet nomer? Tapi rasanya tidak—

"Halo—" ulang si penerima.

"H-Halo, apakah benar ini nomer Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Benar. Ini—Haruno Sakura?"

Bukan suara Sasuke, tapi si penerima mengenalinya? Tentu Sasuke sudah menyimpan nomernya dalam phonebook! Siap—mungkinkah Itachi- _nii_? Sepertinya iya!

"Ini—Itachi- _niisan_ ya?"

"Benar."

"Sasuke ke mana, _niisan_?"

Terdiam sesaat. Beberapa detik kemudian Itachi baru menjawab. "Ia ada di—rumah sakit—"

-o0o-

Dengan susah payah Sakura memperoleh ijin _Kaasan_ untuk pergi ke rumahsakit—hari sudah menjelang malam.

"Nanti kalau pulangnya malam, cari Rin- _basan_ saja. Kalau shiftnya sore, pulanglah dengan dia; kalau shiftnya malam, ikut bermalam di rumah sakit saja dengan dia—" tutur _Kaasan_. Rin- _basan_ itu adik sepupu _Kaasan_ , perawat di rumah sakit.

"Oke, makasih ya _Kaasan_!" diciumnya kedua pipi ibunya sebelum ia pergi.

Setibanya di rumah sakit, ternyata hanya ada Itachi duduk di luar ruang kaca.

"Itachi- _niisan_ —"

Itachi berdiri, dan mempersilakan Sakura untuk duduk.

"Dokter masih memeriksa Sasuke—" sahutnya tanpa ditanya. Sakura melihat ke dalam ruang kaca, terlihat beberapa paramedis sedang mengelilingi Sasuke, memeriksa dan berdiskusi.

"Kenapa dia, _niisan_?"

Itachi memandang wajah Sakura tepat-tepat, "Dia tak pernah bercerita ya?"

Sakura menggeleng.

Itachi menghela napas. "Sudah setahun ini dia divonis menderita leukemia oleh dokter—"

"L-Leukemia?" Sakura seperti asing mencerna kata itu. "T-Tapi, bagaimana mungkin? Sepertinya Sasuke sehat-sehat saja—"

"Sepertinya. Dia sangat pandai menyembunyikan keadaannya—"

Sakura sudah akan bertanya, bagaimana mungkin leukemia, sedang Sasuke kan jago basket dan aktif bermain, ketika dia ingat bahwa anak kelas XII sudah setahun ini tidak aktif ekstrakurikuler, difokuskan dalam UN.

"Memang mungkin ya—" sahutnya pelan seperti untuk dirinya sendiri, "—sudah setahun ini aku tak melihatnya bermain basket—"

Itachi mengangguk. "Kami juga tak mengetahuinya. Tak memperhatikannya. Apalagi _Tousan_ dan _Kaasan_ ada di Otto. Tapi lama-lama aku menyadari. Dia cepat kelelahan. Cepat pucat—"

Cepat pucat sepertinya akan sukar dikenali karena kulitnya memang putih—

"—setelah dia muntah darah dan dibawa ke rumah sakit, baru ketahuan. Padaku, dokter memvonisnya hanya tinggal beberapa bulan lagi. Tapi Sasuke berkeras padaku agar merahasiakan vonis ini dari _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_ , apalagi dari orang lain—" Itachi menghela napas panjang, " _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_ akhirnya tahu kalau Sasuke leukemia, tapi tak tahu berapa lama lagi—"

Sakura merasa ia tak lagi menapak tanah. Tapi dikuat-kuatkannya juga.

"Dan sekarang—"

" _Tousan_ dan _Kaasan_ sudah kuberitahu, dan mereka akan segera terbang dengan pesawat pertama—" Itachi melihat jam tangan, "—mungkin mereka sudah terbang—"

Hening.

"Tadi sepertinya Sasuke bahagia sekali—" Itachi seperti sedang berbicara dengan tembok, tak menujukan pembicaraan pada siapa, "—dan mau saja ketika kuajak kontrol ke rumah sakit. Tetapi sesampainya di sini—ia malah koma—"

Sakura jarang melihat lelaki menangis, tapi lebih jarang lagi ia melihat raut wajah lelaki yang seperti Itachi kali ini. Seperti sedang menahan emosi, sedih, kecewa, marah pada diri sendiri karena tak bisa berbuat apa-apa pada adiknya yang sedang berjuang melawan maut—

Sakura meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Itachi, dalam diam. Sepertinya Itachi merasa agak baikan, ada tempat berbagi, ada tempat curhat. Mereka terdiam dalam posisi seperti itu selama beberapa saat.

Dari jendela kaca yang besar terlihat dokter keluar dari ruangan. Diiringi oleh beberapa dokter muda, sepertinya _ko-as_ , dan dua orang perawat. Itachi berdiri dan mendekati.

"Tsunade- _sensei_ —"

Dokter Tsunade menarik napas panjang. "Itachi—menyesal sekali aku harus menyampaikan—keadaan adikmu cukup serius." Ia terdiam beberapa saat, seperti mencari kata-kata, "Fugaku dan Mikoto sudah diberitahu?"

Itachi mengangguk.

Sepertinya mereka sudah saling mengerti keadaan.

Dokter Tsunade nampaknya baru menyadari kehadiran Sakura di samping Itachi, karenanya kemudian ia meneruskan, "—dan ini adalah—"

"Haruno Sakura, kekasih Sasuke—" ucap Itachi.

Yakin wajah Sakura merah, tapi sepertinya dokter Tsunade tak mempedulikannya. "Masuklah kalian berdua. Jangan lupa pakai perangkat steril—"

Itachi mengangguk. "Terimakasih, _sensei_ —"

Dan rombongan dokter Tsunade berlalu.

Itachi menggamit Sakura, menuju pintu kamar. Begitu masuk, tidak langsung kamar, melainkan ruangan kecil dengan gantungan-gantungan baju steril dahulu. Itachi mengambil satu dan melapiskan baju steril itu di atas bajunya. Sakura mengikuti. Setelah membuka sepatu, keduanya masuk.

Itachi masuk terlebih dahulu. Berdiri di samping tempat tidur. Ia mengusap rambut adiknya dengan sayang, mengecup keningnya. Lalu mundur, memberi isyarat pada Sakura untuk maju. Sambil menggeser sebuah kursi, ia menyuruh Sakura duduk. Ia sendiri mundur, bersandar di tembok, mengawasi.

Sakura duduk. Mengamati. Sosok yang biasanya tiap hari bertemu, sekarang jadi asing penampakannya. Dengan berbagai macam selang dan kabel perangkat penunjang kehidupan.

Rasanya—jauh. Bukan dia. Bukan Sasuke. Bukan orang yang tadi siang mencium—benarkah mereka berciuman tadi siang? Serasa peristiwa itu sudah berlangsung jauh, lamaaa sekali. Tapi sekaligus terasa sangat dekat, serasa peristiwa itu baru berlangsung sedetik lalu. Masih terbayang hangat napasnya, masih terbayang sorot matanya—

Sekarang ke mana?

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya, menggenggam tangan yang dingin. "Sasuke," bisiknya, "—inikah yang kau maksud tadi siang dengan meminta maaf? Inikah yang kau maksud kau takut kita tak bisa bertemu lagi?"

Dibawanya tangan dingin itu ke dadanya. Agar hangat. Agar tangan itu merasakan debar jantungnya. Agar tangan itu menyampaikan pada diri Sasuke, bahwa ia—Sakura—ingin Sasuke bangun, dan memeluknya, hangat seperti tadi siang—

Mata Itachi tak lepas dari layar monitor pemantau. Dalam hatinya ada sesuatu yang tak enak. Jangan sekarang. Tidak. _Tousan_ dan _Kaasan_ belum datang— Dan Sakura, jika terjadi sesuatu, bagaimana menanganinya? Itachi sudah lama merasa sebagai lelaki dewasa, tetapi dalam situasi sekarang, rasanya ia menjadi anak kecil. Gamang. Tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan—

Sakura masih menggenggam tangan Sasuke, ketika tiba-tiba ia terkesiap. Tangan Sasuke bereaksi! Tangan yang tadi dingin, kini terasa berusaha menggenggam balik tangannya.

Sakura menoleh pada Itachi, hendak memberitahu. Tapi sebelum ia sempat mengucap sesuatu, ia sadar bahwa Itachi sedang memandang tajam pada monitor. Pandangan Sakura teralih juga pada monitor.

Hanya ada garis lurus pada monitor—

Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, Sakura sadar apa yang sudah terjadi. Refleks tangan yang menggenggam Sasuke mempererat genggamannya, "Sasuke—" bisiknya, tak mau percaya.

Tapi refleks Itachi lebih baik lagi, ia memencet bel pemanggil suster sekuatnya. Nampaknya dokter Tsunade dan sejawatnya sudah paham apa yang akan terjadi, karena dalam waktu singkat mereka sudah kembali membuka pintu kamar.

Sakura ditarik perlahan oleh Itachi, agar para dokter dan perawat itu tak terhalangi kerjanya, tapi nampaknya tak ada yang bisa dikerjakan lagi—

.

.

.

Dokter Tsunade menurunkan stetoskopnya. Memandang Itachi, dan menggeleng.

Para _ko-as_ dan perawat mundur. Membiarkan Sakura maju lagi, menggenggam tangannya lagi seperti tadi, berharap bisa menyalurkan nyawa pengganti, dan Sasuke hidup kembali—

Butiran airmata tergelincir di pipi Sakura. "Kenapa secepat itu, Sasuke? Kenapa? Kita belum pergi bersama-sama ke Prom, kan? Kita belum kuliah. Kau kan bercita-cita jadi insinyur, sementara aku jadi dokter. Lalu kita menikah. Lalu kita punya anak. Kau ingin anakmu dinamakan apa? Aku akan menamainya seperti namamu, kalau ia laki-laki—"

Sepertinya kata-kata itu mengalir dari alam bawah sadar Sakura, otomatis, karena tak lama kemudian ia nyaris menggelosor ke lantai—kalau saja seorang _ko-as_ tidak refleks maju menahan tubuh Sakura.

Tak sadarkan diri.

-o0o-

Orangtua Sasuke datang tak lama sesudahnya. Setelah keduanya masuk ke kamar Sasuke, giliran Mikoto yang pingsan. Walau tak lama.

Sakura sudah sadar lagi, terdiam tak berkata-kata. Hanya tersenyum tipis saat diperkenalkan oleh Itachi pada kedua orangtuanya, tapi keempatnya memang tak banyak berkata.

SMAN Konoha heboh tatkala berita itu beredar. Kesepakatan kilat dari anak-anak kelas XII, Prom tetap akan diadakan, tetapi tak ada Raja dan Ratu Prom—biasanya anak laki-laki dan anak perempuan pemegang NEM tertinggi. Sakura datang, tetapi dalam diam. Semua memaklumi, semua juga kaget.

Sakura masuk FK Universitas Konoha, seperti yang sudah direncanakan. Hanya dia anak SMAN Konoha yang masuk FK, sehingga tak ada anak FK yang tahu, kenapa dia sediam itu. Beberapa pemuda anak FK yang naksir pada kecantikan Sakura, menahan langkahnya ketika memperhatikan ada cincin di jari manis kirinya, tapi tak ada yang tahu lebih jauh.

Apalagi Ino teman akrabnya justru kuliah di Otto. Hubungan masih berlangsung via email dan telepon, tapi tak lebih jauh lagi.

Jadi, tak ada yang tahu, dan tak ada yang curiga ketika Sakura nampak sangat berminat dengan kuliah-kuliah Hemato-onkologi 2)

 **TBC**

 _ **1)** kalau mau dibayangkan, ITK anggap saja ITB, dan UK itu Unpad pusat, letaknya cuma dipisahkan jl Dago (walau perkuliahan Unpad banyaknya sih udah di Jatinangor, wkwk)_

 _ **2)** Hemato-onkologi: Hemato-darah, Onkologi-kanker, begitu singkatnya sih XD_


	2. Sasuke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **AYAME**

"Jadi," sahut Sasuke dengan tetap berwajah dingin, "apakah kau sudah siap? Atau kau mau menarik lagi taruhanmu?"

"Tak akan pernah," sahut Sakura, berusaha memasang wajah keras tak peduli.

Senyum tipis membayang di wajah Sasuke. Percaya diri.

 **AYAME**

 **Bagian Satu**

 _Tokoh-tokoh dalam_   
_Naruto kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Nama Ayame diambil setelah diskusi kecil bersama_   
_  
**aicchan**   
_   
_berbulan lalu XD_   
_. Arigato gozaimasu, Ai!_

 _Semua yang berkaitan dengan leukemia Ambu ambil dari wikipedia dengan pengetahuan yang minim. Mohon bimbingannya! *lirik [at]_   
_**aranthiea** [at]_   
_  
**sylviolin**   
_   
_dan [at]_   
_  
**3rdOrion**   
_   
_*_

-o0o-

Sekitar duaratus anak kelas XII SMAN Konoha hari ini sedang menerima amplop penentuan lulus atau tidak UN mereka, plus nilai NEM-nya. Dibagikan di kelas masing-masing, tidak dikirim lewat pos, setelah anak-anak berjanji pada para _sensei_ bahwa setelahnya mereka tidak akan mengadakan konvoi kendaraan keliling Konoha atau mencoret-coret seragam dengan _pylox_ dan air selokan. Sebaliknya, tadi begitu masuk sekolah, di pintu gerbang sudah menanti dus besar tempat anak-anak menyetorkan seragam mereka yang diperkirakan tak akan dipakai lagi. Tentu saja dikurangi seragam yang akan dipakai nanti kalau MOS di universitas masing-masing—kalau keterima.

Oya, tentu saja ada beberapa anak yang sudah tahu akan ke mana melanjutkan sekolah. Jenius-jenius seperti Neji dan Shikamaru di kelas sebelah sudah punya tempat di jurusan favorit masing-masing di Universitas Konoha. Sai masuk FSRD di Institut Teknik Konoha. Dan di kelas ini, Sasuke sudah mendapat tempat di Teknik Sipil, Institut yang sama dengan Sai. Belum lagi Sakura sudah pasti masuk Fakultas Kedokteran, universitas yang sama dengan Neji dan Shikamaru.

Oke, jadi sekarang semua anak sudah masuk di kelas masing-masing. Kelas XII-IPA3 juga, menanti guru wali kelas mereka datang. Seperti biasa, Kakashi- _sensei_ _rada_ telat beberapa menit. Di kelas lain, sudah mulai terdengar riuh rendah, nampaknya sudah ada yang dibagi dan amplop mulai dibuka.

Kakashi- _sensei_ datang, masuk kelas dan pintu ditutup. Anak-anak mulai berdebar-debar.

Beberapa hari lalu, Ino, gadis berikat rambut buntut kuda, mengusulkan agar amplop jangan dulu dibuka kalau baru dibagikan beberapa orang. Tunggu sampai semua dapat amplop, baru dibuka berbarengan.

Anak-anak setuju. Apalagi, sebetulnya, tingkat kecerdasan anak-anak di XII-IPA3 ini di atas rata-rata, jadi diharapkan tak ada yang tidak lulus, atau punya NEM jelek.

Dan ... entah kenapa, tercetus ide taruhan itu.

Setidaknya anak-anak XII-IPA3—bahkan mungkin anak-anak se-SMAN Konoha—tahu kalau Sasuke dan Sakura adalah anak-anak pandai DAN saling bersaing. Keduanya saling bergantian menduduki ranking pertama, keduanya nyaris selalu mendapat nilai tertinggi pada setiap ulangan.

Hampir semua anak kelas XII-IPA3 tahu, sepertinya Sasuke itu naksir Sakura, dan sebaliknya, TAPI gengsi.

Entah siapa yang mulai mencetuskan ide taruhan. Mulainya dari ' _menurutmu, yang dapat NEM paling tinggi di kelas kita nanti, siapa hayo? Aku pilih Sakura!_ ' dan kemudian sekelas ramai 'menentukan' pilihan masing-masing. Dari yang serius sampai yang ' _Aku pilih Lee_!" Hihi.

Iseng, ada saja yang memancing-mancing. Memancing Sakura, memancing Sasuke. _Menurut kalian, siapa yang akan mendapat NEM tertinggi? Kalau kau yang dapat NEM tertinggi, kau akan minta Sakura berbuat apa, Sasuke? Dan sebaliknya, kalau kau yang dapat NEM tertinggi, kau akan minta Sasuke berbuat apa, Sakura?_

Mengejutkan.

" _Kalau NEM-ku lebih tinggi dari NEM-nya, aku ingin dia menciumku di depan teman-teman kelas ini—"_

Kelas hening.

Tapi Sakura tak mau kalah, dan menantang. Jadilah.

Jadilah hari ini, selain deg-degan akan hasil UN masing-masing, ada juga yang ditunggu. Walau Kakashi- _sensei_ tak tahu. Disangkanya seisi tegang menantikan NEM masing-masing saja.

"OK, sekarang sudah dapat semua, mari kita bukaaa—" Ino memberi komando bak ketua RT. Tak sabar, anak-anak ingin tahu hasil NEM mereka, namun tak sabar juga untuk mengetahui hasil yang dicapai oleh... Sakura dan Sasuke.

Kakashi- _sensei_ yang tak tahu menahu apa sebenarnya yang sedang ditunggu-tunggu oleh anak-anak, meneruskan acara dengan membacakan sedikit pengumuman—

"Oya, pemegang NEM tertinggi sekolah kita, ada di kelas kita lho—"

Seisi kelas berhenti merobek amplop pengumuman, menatap Kakashi-sensei, menunggu sebuah nama disebut.

"—dan bukan seorang, tapi dua orang, Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura—"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yaaa, ga jadi deh liat Sakura ciu—" Ups. Rock Lee menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan tangan. Tapi itu cukup untuk memicu kegaduhan seisi kelas.

"Berapa? Berapa NEM-mu?" Ino menoleh rekan sebangkunya, diacuhkannya amplopnya sendiri, dan setengah memaksa ingin melihat hasil Sakura.

"Iiih, bentar dong, aku juga belum baca—" Sakura menarik amplopnya dari tangan Ino. Dibukanya dengan hati-hati.

Tulisan 'TIDAK BERHASIL' dicoret spidol merah harusnya sudah cukup untuk membuat Sakura lega, tapi matanya meneruskan ke tulisan angka-angka di bawahnya.

"Selamat," suara pelan Sasuke membuat Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Kedua matanya bertemu dengan kedua mata hitam itu, tapi tak lama. Tergesa ia menunduk lagi, sebelum menerima uluran tangan Sasuke.

"Selamat juga ya," sahutnya tergesa.

"Mana, aku lihat nilainya—" seru Ino bersemangat, "Kata Kakashi- _sensei_ tadi, sama—" Ia merebut kertas nilai Sakura, sebelum merebut kertas kepunyaan Sasuke, dan membandingkannya.

"Iih—bener ih! Sama nilainya!" sahut Ino setengah berteriak setelah memindai cepat kedua nilai tadi.

"Mana? Mana? Lihat—" dan dalam sekejap meja Sakura sudah penuh dikerumuni anak-anak.

Kakashi- _sensei_ geleng-geleng kepala. Diketuk-ketuknya meja. "Hayo, hayo, sekarang sudah selesai membaca hasilnya? Sekarang, ini ada tata cara untuk mengikuti SNMPTN berikut bagaimana memperoleh formulir—"

Anak-anak bergegas kembali ke tempat duduk, menyimak dengan seksama.

Dari suatu sudut, sepasang mata hitam tak lepas memandangi rambut pink itu.

-o0o-

Sekolahan sudah mulai kosong, tinggal beberapa gelintir siswa di sudut-sudut tertentu. Sakura berjalan pulang bersama Ino sambil cekikikan membicarakan kelakuan kawan-kawan mereka. Di gerbang pintu, sudah ada yang menunggu.

"Sasuke?"

"Ino, bisakah aku pinjam Sakura sebentar?"

Melirik Sakura sejenak, Ino menyahut ceria, "Tentu!" sambil melepas gandengannya dari tangan Sakura, "Aku tunggu di pinggir jalan ya!" Ia berjalan cepat, melambaikan tangan sambil mengikik pelan.

Kaget, Sakura melihat kalau di depan pintu gerbang, mobil Sasuke sudah menunggu. Tidak seperti biasanya, mobil itu tidak dibawa sendiri oleh Sasuke, tapi dikemudikan kakaknya, Itachi.

"Ada apa?"

Sasuke tidak berbicara, tapi memberi isyarat agar mereka masuk ke kelas kosong terdekat. Sakura menurut.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu, kotak kecil berbalut beludru abu-abu nampaknya. Disorongkannya pada Sakura.

"Sasuke, apakah ini?"

Tapi ia tak menjawab, menunggu sampai Sakura mengulurkan tangan, menerima kotak kecil itu. Membukanya perlahan.

Ia tertegun.

Sebentuk cincin, lingkarannya putih, nampaknya platina. Batuannya tak begitu menonjol, berwarna pink, berbentuk helai-helai kelopak bunga. Sakura.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, menatapnya.

"Bukan permata asli," sahut Sasuke pelan, "—aku memilihnya hanya karena aku suka batuannya—"

"Indah sekali, Sasuke—"

"Kau suka?"

Sakura mengangguk.

Sasuke meraih kotak di tangan Sakura, mengambil cincin itu, dan memasangkannya di jari manis kiri Sakura.

Pas.

"Sasuke—"

"Oh. Iya. Jangan berprasangka apa-apa. Aku hanya—ini untuk perpisahan kita—"

"Tapi—kita kan tidak akan berpisah jauh-jauh, Sasuke? Oke, kau memang masuk ITK dan aku masuk UK, tapi kan jaraknya hanya terpisah sejauh menyeberang jalan saja?" **1)**

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Aku takut—kita tak akan pernah bertemu lagi—"

"Eh?"

"Aku juga ingin minta maaf." Pendek. Tapi matanya menatap lurus pada mata hijau di hadapannya.

"M-minta maaf? Untuk apa?" tanya Sakura, masih kebingungan.

"Untuk semuanya."

Sakura masih bingung.

Sasuke menghela napas. Pelan—tidak seperti biasanya—ia menelusuri pipi Sakura dengan telunjuknya, nyaris tak menyentuh. Hanya sekedar mengikuti profil.

Jantung Sakura nyaris tak bisa berdenyut. Tak seperti biasanya. Walau di alam bawah sadarnya ia mendambakan peristiwa seperti ini, tapi ini benar-benar tak terduga. "Sasuke—"

Jari Sasuke seolah menarik wajah Sakura mendekat pada wajahnya, dan bibir Sasuke perlahan menyentuh bibir Sakura. Lembut. Tak memaksa. Sukarela Sakura membiarkan bibir Sasuke melumat bibirnya.

Hangat merasuk ke seluruh pori-pori, ke seluruh tubuh. Tangan kanan Sasuke menarik pinggang Sakura lebih dekat. Kedua tangan Sakura tak terasa dikalungkan ke leher Sasuke, menariknya lebih rapat.

Hanya dalam hitungan menit sebenarnya, tapi serasa berabad-abad. Kedua bibir berpisah, tapi kedua wajah tak terpisah terlalu jauh. Tubuh keduanya juga masih tak berjarak.

"— _love you_ , Sakura—"

Mata hijau itu menatap langsung pada mata hitam tepat di hadapannya. Dalam beberapa detik, ia seolah tak bisa bergerak, tak bisa berkata-kata. Seolah terbius, sehingga tak bereaksi. Juga ketika bibir itu menyentuh bibirnya lagi, sedikit, ringan hanya mengecup.

Sasuke melepasnya, berjalan pelan keluar kelas. Tak menoleh lagi ke belakang.

Sakura mematung. Hanya mampu mengeluarkan bisikan, "— _love you too_ , Sasuke—"

Halus terdengar suara mesin mobil bergerak menjauh, baru menyadarkan Sakura. Ia bergegas keluar kelas, menuju pintu gerbang.

Mobil Sasuke sudah tak ada.

Tapi Ino masih menunggu di pinggir jalan. Tanpa suara, Sakura mendekat.

"Sakura! Kau diapakan oleh Sasuke? Dia pasti nembak kau ya? Ya? Ya! Kau tak melihat, aduuuh, aku baru sekali ini melihat Itachi- _nii_ jarak dekat, ternyata dia cakeeeeep! Sakura? Eh?"

Tanpa terduga, Sakura memeluk Ino erat-erat sambil melompat-lompat, "Inooooo! Nanti aku cerita di rumah, nanti! Ayo ke rumah duluuu!"

Serasa berabad Sakura dan Ino menunggu angkot, serasa angkotnya berjalan terlalu pelan, tapi akhirnya mereka tiba juga di rumah Sakura. Bergegas menuju kamar, Sakura menyimpang ke ruang tengah mengambil minuman dan snack.

Menutup pintu agar tak ada yang mendengar, Sakura menyimpan minuman dan snack di meja belajar. Ino sudah tak sabar lagi, "Jadi? Bagaimana? Benar dia nembak?"

Tanpa bicara, Sakura memamerkan jari manis tangan kirinya.

"SAKURAAAA! Aku iriiiii!" kali ini Ino yang memeluk Sakura erat-erat. "Lalu? Dia ngomong apa saja?"

Sakura—berniat menyimpan apa yang terjadi tadi hanya untuk dirinya saja—hanya tersenyum-senyum saja. "Ya—begitulah. Pokoknya dia memberikan cincin ini. Dia sendiri yang pasang. Dan pas! Ino, kau tahu kan, ukuran jari tangan beda-beda! Dan cincin ini langsung pas, berarti kami memang cocok—"

Percakapan selanjutnya berkisar tentang cincin dan batunya yang indah itu...

-o0o-

Hari sudah menjelang sore tatkala Ino baru ingat untuk segera pulang. Biasa, kalau sudah betah ngobrol, jarum jam pun terlewat.

"Aku pulang dulu, ya Sakura! Jangan lupa mengingatkan Sasuke untuk datang dalam Prom! Kaum lelaki biasanya cuek kalau soal Prom!—" Ino mengedipkan mata, disambut pukulan main-main Sakura di bahu Ino.

Tapi ia merasa ucapan Ino itu benar. Segera setelah sosok Ino menghilang di dalam angkot, Sakura kembali ke kamar, meraih ponselnya. Memencet nomer tertentu.

Tak diangkat.

Dipencetnya _redial_.

Ditunggunya sampai limabelas deringan.

Masih tak diangkat.

Sekali lagi, pikir Sakura, setelah itu mungkin lebih baik ditunggu sampai agak malam. Mungkin dia sedang mandi, atau bahkan sedang tidur?

Deringan ketujuh baru ponselnya diangkat.

Suara penerimanya laki-laki, tapi bukan suara Sasuke—

"Halo—"

Sakura kaget. Apakah ia salah memencet nomer? Tapi rasanya tidak—

"Halo—" ulang si penerima.

"H-Halo, apakah benar ini nomer Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Benar. Ini—Haruno Sakura?"

Bukan suara Sasuke, tapi si penerima mengenalinya? Tentu Sasuke sudah menyimpan nomernya dalam phonebook! Siap—mungkinkah Itachi- _nii_? Sepertinya iya!

"Ini—Itachi- _niisan_ ya?"

"Benar."

"Sasuke ke mana, _niisan_?"

Terdiam sesaat. Beberapa detik kemudian Itachi baru menjawab. "Ia ada di—rumah sakit—"

-o0o-

Dengan susah payah Sakura memperoleh ijin _Kaasan_ untuk pergi ke rumahsakit—hari sudah menjelang malam.

"Nanti kalau pulangnya malam, cari Rin- _basan_ saja. Kalau shiftnya sore, pulanglah dengan dia; kalau shiftnya malam, ikut bermalam di rumah sakit saja dengan dia—" tutur _Kaasan_. Rin- _basan_ itu adik sepupu _Kaasan_ , perawat di rumah sakit.

"Oke, makasih ya _Kaasan_!" diciumnya kedua pipi ibunya sebelum ia pergi.

Setibanya di rumah sakit, ternyata hanya ada Itachi duduk di luar ruang kaca.

"Itachi- _niisan_ —"

Itachi berdiri, dan mempersilakan Sakura untuk duduk.

"Dokter masih memeriksa Sasuke—" sahutnya tanpa ditanya. Sakura melihat ke dalam ruang kaca, terlihat beberapa paramedis sedang mengelilingi Sasuke, memeriksa dan berdiskusi.

"Kenapa dia, _niisan_?"

Itachi memandang wajah Sakura tepat-tepat, "Dia tak pernah bercerita ya?"

Sakura menggeleng.

Itachi menghela napas. "Sudah setahun ini dia divonis menderita leukemia oleh dokter—"

"L-Leukemia?" Sakura seperti asing mencerna kata itu. "T-Tapi, bagaimana mungkin? Sepertinya Sasuke sehat-sehat saja—"

"Sepertinya. Dia sangat pandai menyembunyikan keadaannya—"

Sakura sudah akan bertanya, bagaimana mungkin leukemia, sedang Sasuke kan jago basket dan aktif bermain, ketika dia ingat bahwa anak kelas XII sudah setahun ini tidak aktif ekstrakurikuler, difokuskan dalam UN.

"Memang mungkin ya—" sahutnya pelan seperti untuk dirinya sendiri, "—sudah setahun ini aku tak melihatnya bermain basket—"

Itachi mengangguk. "Kami juga tak mengetahuinya. Tak memperhatikannya. Apalagi _Tousan_ dan _Kaasan_ ada di Otto. Tapi lama-lama aku menyadari. Dia cepat kelelahan. Cepat pucat—"

Cepat pucat sepertinya akan sukar dikenali karena kulitnya memang putih—

"—setelah dia muntah darah dan dibawa ke rumah sakit, baru ketahuan. Padaku, dokter memvonisnya hanya tinggal beberapa bulan lagi. Tapi Sasuke berkeras padaku agar merahasiakan vonis ini dari _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_ , apalagi dari orang lain—" Itachi menghela napas panjang, " _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_ akhirnya tahu kalau Sasuke leukemia, tapi tak tahu berapa lama lagi—"

Sakura merasa ia tak lagi menapak tanah. Tapi dikuat-kuatkannya juga.

"Dan sekarang—"

" _Tousan_ dan _Kaasan_ sudah kuberitahu, dan mereka akan segera terbang dengan pesawat pertama—" Itachi melihat jam tangan, "—mungkin mereka sudah terbang—"

Hening.

"Tadi sepertinya Sasuke bahagia sekali—" Itachi seperti sedang berbicara dengan tembok, tak menujukan pembicaraan pada siapa, "—dan mau saja ketika kuajak kontrol ke rumah sakit. Tetapi sesampainya di sini—ia malah koma—"

Sakura jarang melihat lelaki menangis, tapi lebih jarang lagi ia melihat raut wajah lelaki yang seperti Itachi kali ini. Seperti sedang menahan emosi, sedih, kecewa, marah pada diri sendiri karena tak bisa berbuat apa-apa pada adiknya yang sedang berjuang melawan maut—

Sakura meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Itachi, dalam diam. Sepertinya Itachi merasa agak baikan, ada tempat berbagi, ada tempat curhat. Mereka terdiam dalam posisi seperti itu selama beberapa saat.

Dari jendela kaca yang besar terlihat dokter keluar dari ruangan. Diiringi oleh beberapa dokter muda, sepertinya _ko-as_ , dan dua orang perawat. Itachi berdiri dan mendekati.

"Tsunade- _sensei_ —"

Dokter Tsunade menarik napas panjang. "Itachi—menyesal sekali aku harus menyampaikan—keadaan adikmu cukup serius." Ia terdiam beberapa saat, seperti mencari kata-kata, "Fugaku dan Mikoto sudah diberitahu?"

Itachi mengangguk.

Sepertinya mereka sudah saling mengerti keadaan.

Dokter Tsunade nampaknya baru menyadari kehadiran Sakura di samping Itachi, karenanya kemudian ia meneruskan, "—dan ini adalah—"

"Haruno Sakura, kekasih Sasuke—" ucap Itachi.

Yakin wajah Sakura merah, tapi sepertinya dokter Tsunade tak mempedulikannya. "Masuklah kalian berdua. Jangan lupa pakai perangkat steril—"

Itachi mengangguk. "Terimakasih, _sensei_ —"

Dan rombongan dokter Tsunade berlalu.

Itachi menggamit Sakura, menuju pintu kamar. Begitu masuk, tidak langsung kamar, melainkan ruangan kecil dengan gantungan-gantungan baju steril dahulu. Itachi mengambil satu dan melapiskan baju steril itu di atas bajunya. Sakura mengikuti. Setelah membuka sepatu, keduanya masuk.

Itachi masuk terlebih dahulu. Berdiri di samping tempat tidur. Ia mengusap rambut adiknya dengan sayang, mengecup keningnya. Lalu mundur, memberi isyarat pada Sakura untuk maju. Sambil menggeser sebuah kursi, ia menyuruh Sakura duduk. Ia sendiri mundur, bersandar di tembok, mengawasi.

Sakura duduk. Mengamati. Sosok yang biasanya tiap hari bertemu, sekarang jadi asing penampakannya. Dengan berbagai macam selang dan kabel perangkat penunjang kehidupan.

Rasanya—jauh. Bukan dia. Bukan Sasuke. Bukan orang yang tadi siang mencium—benarkah mereka berciuman tadi siang? Serasa peristiwa itu sudah berlangsung jauh, lamaaa sekali. Tapi sekaligus terasa sangat dekat, serasa peristiwa itu baru berlangsung sedetik lalu. Masih terbayang hangat napasnya, masih terbayang sorot matanya—

Sekarang ke mana?

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya, menggenggam tangan yang dingin. "Sasuke," bisiknya, "—inikah yang kau maksud tadi siang dengan meminta maaf? Inikah yang kau maksud kau takut kita tak bisa bertemu lagi?"

Dibawanya tangan dingin itu ke dadanya. Agar hangat. Agar tangan itu merasakan debar jantungnya. Agar tangan itu menyampaikan pada diri Sasuke, bahwa ia—Sakura—ingin Sasuke bangun, dan memeluknya, hangat seperti tadi siang—

Mata Itachi tak lepas dari layar monitor pemantau. Dalam hatinya ada sesuatu yang tak enak. Jangan sekarang. Tidak. _Tousan_ dan _Kaasan_ belum datang— Dan Sakura, jika terjadi sesuatu, bagaimana menanganinya? Itachi sudah lama merasa sebagai lelaki dewasa, tetapi dalam situasi sekarang, rasanya ia menjadi anak kecil. Gamang. Tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan—

Sakura masih menggenggam tangan Sasuke, ketika tiba-tiba ia terkesiap. Tangan Sasuke bereaksi! Tangan yang tadi dingin, kini terasa berusaha menggenggam balik tangannya.

Sakura menoleh pada Itachi, hendak memberitahu. Tapi sebelum ia sempat mengucap sesuatu, ia sadar bahwa Itachi sedang memandang tajam pada monitor. Pandangan Sakura teralih juga pada monitor.

Hanya ada garis lurus pada monitor—

Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, Sakura sadar apa yang sudah terjadi. Refleks tangan yang menggenggam Sasuke mempererat genggamannya, "Sasuke—" bisiknya, tak mau percaya.

Tapi refleks Itachi lebih baik lagi, ia memencet bel pemanggil suster sekuatnya. Nampaknya dokter Tsunade dan sejawatnya sudah paham apa yang akan terjadi, karena dalam waktu singkat mereka sudah kembali membuka pintu kamar.

Sakura ditarik perlahan oleh Itachi, agar para dokter dan perawat itu tak terhalangi kerjanya, tapi nampaknya tak ada yang bisa dikerjakan lagi—

.

.

.

Dokter Tsunade menurunkan stetoskopnya. Memandang Itachi, dan menggeleng.

Para _ko-as_ dan perawat mundur. Membiarkan Sakura maju lagi, menggenggam tangannya lagi seperti tadi, berharap bisa menyalurkan nyawa pengganti, dan Sasuke hidup kembali—

Butiran airmata tergelincir di pipi Sakura. "Kenapa secepat itu, Sasuke? Kenapa? Kita belum pergi bersama-sama ke Prom, kan? Kita belum kuliah. Kau kan bercita-cita jadi insinyur, sementara aku jadi dokter. Lalu kita menikah. Lalu kita punya anak. Kau ingin anakmu dinamakan apa? Aku akan menamainya seperti namamu, kalau ia laki-laki—"

Sepertinya kata-kata itu mengalir dari alam bawah sadar Sakura, otomatis, karena tak lama kemudian ia nyaris menggelosor ke lantai—kalau saja seorang _ko-as_ tidak refleks maju menahan tubuh Sakura.

Tak sadarkan diri.

-o0o-

Orangtua Sasuke datang tak lama sesudahnya. Setelah keduanya masuk ke kamar Sasuke, giliran Mikoto yang pingsan. Walau tak lama.

Sakura sudah sadar lagi, terdiam tak berkata-kata. Hanya tersenyum tipis saat diperkenalkan oleh Itachi pada kedua orangtuanya, tapi keempatnya memang tak banyak berkata.

SMAN Konoha heboh tatkala berita itu beredar. Kesepakatan kilat dari anak-anak kelas XII, Prom tetap akan diadakan, tetapi tak ada Raja dan Ratu Prom—biasanya anak laki-laki dan anak perempuan pemegang NEM tertinggi. Sakura datang, tetapi dalam diam. Semua memaklumi, semua juga kaget.

Sakura masuk FK Universitas Konoha, seperti yang sudah direncanakan. Hanya dia anak SMAN Konoha yang masuk FK, sehingga tak ada anak FK yang tahu, kenapa dia sediam itu. Beberapa pemuda anak FK yang naksir pada kecantikan Sakura, menahan langkahnya ketika memperhatikan ada cincin di jari manis kirinya, tapi tak ada yang tahu lebih jauh.

Apalagi Ino teman akrabnya justru kuliah di Otto. Hubungan masih berlangsung via email dan telepon, tapi tak lebih jauh lagi.

Jadi, tak ada yang tahu, dan tak ada yang curiga ketika Sakura nampak sangat berminat dengan kuliah-kuliah Hemato-onkologi 2)

 **TBC**

 _ **1)** kalau mau dibayangkan, ITK anggap saja ITB, dan UK itu Unpad pusat, letaknya cuma dipisahkan jl Dago (walau perkuliahan Unpad banyaknya sih udah di Jatinangor, wkwk)_

 _ **2)** Hemato-onkologi: Hemato-darah, Onkologi-kanker, begitu singkatnya sih XD_


End file.
